


Pretty In Pink

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Series: stray kids x reader [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Punishment, Smut, just a tad bit kinky, not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: Changbin is obedient to his girl. But this one time, he wants to be punished. The outcome? His favorite color changes.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> have fun  
> ur gonna like it hehe ;)

 

 

 

Changbin was warm. He was too warm. Not sweating, but his heart was warm. His beautiful girl was coming today. He wanted her to feel him, take control, because he made her wait this long. Only two more hours until she would come. All dressed in black, looking dangerous and beautiful at the same time. Oh, how Changbin liked that look of hers. Changbin, though, was about the exact opposite of this. His favorite color was baby blue, and he almost always wore blue hoodies that engulfed him in warmth. Paired with his favorite rainbow Vans, a complete pastel boy look was completed. And he liked to pride himself with the fact that Y/n loves his style, and so today he would dress up all pretty just for her. 

Changbin opened his secret drawer, his drawer where he kept his special things only for his girlfriend’s and his eyes. He pulled out a pink frilly tutu, black schoolgirl knee high stockings, a pink hoodie, which he tucked into the skirt, and a pink cat headband. The last thing he pulled out of the drawer was his favorite item in there, a pretty silk blindfold and silk chains for his hand, all in pink.

 

 

 

He was putting on lipstick while he heard the door unlock, and a sweet but dark voice calling him seductively out. Y/n was here for him.  
“Changbin..... I’m waiting for you baby. Come to me.”  
Standard protocol for him was not to come, he needed to be punished, of course.  
“Changbin. If you don’t come now, I’m coming, and I don’t think you want to be punished on my first day back, hmm?”  
He waited.  
“Still not coming? Then I’ll just have to get you myself.”

 

 

 

He heard her heels clicking down the hardwood floors, getting louder and coming closer to him.  
When he saw her, he dropped the lipstick. It shattered on the floor, but all he could see was  Y/n . A black leather jacket with a black studded crop top, with starkly contrasting silver jeans and knee high black boots with 7” heels. Dangerous. Deadly. Stunning.  
“Getting ready for me, hmm baby? Then you must have been waiting for this punishment. I’ve gotta satisfy you then, right? Sure you’re ready, baby?”  
His silent answer was the handing over if the blindfold and the chains.

Changbin let himself be carried to the bedroom, enjoying his last few moment of peace, but his adrenaline was pumping for what was going to happen next. Y/n threw him on the bed, and he instantly knew he was done for.

Before Changbin could come to his senses, his eyes were tied in the pink blindfold and his wrists were tied to the bedposts. He felt a slick hand run along his leg, and he shivered. 

"Changbinnie, get readyy......"

He heard her clothes slide off, and there was a sort of clicking of plastic. If it was what he thought it was, his tutu would be coming off right about now. 

It did.

And in its place was a long strap-on. He didn't know  Y/n  was going to use something like this on him, let alone knowing that she owned it. He heard the slick of lube on the plastic, and he prepared himself for a long night.

"AH" Changbin screamed. She had just pushed it straight into him, no prepping, no nothing.

"haa..." Changbin was sweating now, if he wasn't already before.

 "Get ready baby, you wanted to be punished, right?"

Changbin prepared himself. He was ready.

Y/n wasn't waiting. She pushed faster, and all there could be heard was Changbin's pants and loud moans. He was screaming her name and he was so close, so so close. The silk chains were soaked in his sweat and the blindfold was becoming moist as well. Bur right when he was about to cum, she pulled out. He had been denied.

"Baby, this was supposed to be a punishment. I can't let you cum unless I do first. Turn around. Take off your blindfold. Look at me. And lick me until I cum. Drink it all. Then, I will be satisfied. You will have your wish after that."

"Okay, baby."

"Good Binnie"

He leaned down and started slow. He wanted to savor every moment of this, feel her every part with his tongue. He could already tell he was doing a good job, because he felt her getting wetter and wetter.  Y/n  was holding in her moans, and he tried hard not to smirk, because this was his punishment anyway, and hearing her moan would just make his need worse. But he wanted it to be worse. Wanted to be punished for what he had done. So he went faster. The pants were becoming moans now, and they were getting louder and louder. She was so close, and he wanted to drink it all in, make her cum to punish Changbin.

"AH HAAA hnggggg"

He heard a final scream from her, and she released straight into his mouth. The taste of punishment flooded him, and suddenly he was getting needy for his orgasm. Y/n could sense this impatience.

"Binnie, come on, let me finish you up, hmm?"

He came obediently and sat in front of her. He felt the now dry blindfold being wrapped around his eyes again, and his hands were tied as well. She swooped down on his neck and lift bite marks, purple and fresh. She had claimed him as her own. Her pastel boy slave. Just for her to enjoy. Y/n trailed bites all the way down Changbin's body. She pulled off his stockings, carefully without ripping them, and started to suck him off. His member was glistening with her fluids and precum already. Changbin gasped again, and he couldn't hold in his moans this time. Y/n just kept going faster and faster, and he was sure that he was going to ruin his pretty pink sheets. All part of the punishment. The room was filled once again with the slick sound of skin against skin and the moaning of a couple. The atmosphere was so hot but yet so cold, and he shivered from the way Y/n was punishing him. He was so close to cumming.

Then she bit him. 

"HNNG AHHH HAAA.. haaaa." Changbin moaned while he released into Y/n's mouth.

"Scream more for me , baby, I'm punishing you. Give me your all."

He screamed, moaned until she was satisfied with the punishment. 

"Y/n, grant my one request. Let me see you. I want to see you"

He felt his chains come off and his blindfold slip away.

The sight in front of him was breathtaking.

Y/n looked so beautiful sweaty, with his cum dripping from her mouth and her hair tousled. He felt proud that he was the one she chose.

"Baby, you look so pretty in pink. Dress up for me more often, will you?" said Y/n.

And Changbin at that moment decided that pink was his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur still alive please leave me a comment and a kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
